


Kumbaya My Lord

by Kcmey



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alpha Chibs, Alpha Opie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baby, Beta Bobby, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Half-sack, Omega Jax, Omega Juice, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Prison, alpha clay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcmey/pseuds/Kcmey
Summary: Jax goes missing for 8 months and then mysteriously reappears high, pregnant, and hospitalized. At the same time Opie gets out and Darby makes his move on charming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SOA or any of its characters

The Sons of Anarchy began as an all Alpha motorcycle club run by John Teller and Clay Morrow. Written in their extensive list of old fashioned rules between the one outlawing men of color and women is the one that prevents betas and more specifically omegas. As the gang became a more important piece of the gun trading business and needed more people they opened their ranks to high level betas which eventually became mid and even a low level beta. At that point they had created a fairly large base of operation.   
When John and his old lady Gemma gave birth to a baby boy the club never thought anything of the fact that he would be anything less than an alpha. He however, presented as an omega early at 14. Just a few months after John had died. The school called TM to get a hold of Gemma. They told her that Jax had a high fever and needed to go home immediately. She rushed to the high school where she found Jax shivering in his best friend Opie’s arms in the nurses office.   
“Hi mom.” Opie said still stroking Jax’s hair.   
“Hi baby” she said reaching out to feel her son’s forehead. “How is he?” she asked directing herself at the nurse in to room.  
“There is a chance he could be presenting as an omega, as you know Opie Presented as an alpha about a week ago and there is a possibility that the heavy smell forced him into an early presentation. He is showing telltale symptoms or being an omega such as high fever, clinging to an alpha, a low level of lucidity, and so on.”   
“Huh….And you’re the alpha my baby boy is so fond of?” Gemma said with a small smile.  
Opie stuttered out awkwardly, “…Uhh sorry mom, I really didn’t mean to—“  
“Don’t worry about it honey, I’m just yanking your chain.”  
“I have both boys written as excused for the next few days, I recommend you take them somewhere safe and make sure they do not bond as they are so young and this is his first heat.”  
“I got it, thank you. Ope you got him?”  
“Yeah I got him.” Opie stood up from the bench with Jax still cradled in his arms and walked him out to Gemma’s SUV. Opie laid the smaller boy across the backseat and sat with Jax’s head in his lap.   
Gemma started to drive to TM when they started to get close Jax was coming back into the world of the living and he looked through glassy eyes at Opie and the leather car seats and mumbled “where are we ope?”  
“Hey buddy, we’re in your mom’s car on our way to the shop. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m really hot and I feel all sticky.”   
“We’ll get you in a shower, we are almost there.”  
“mmm-kay” Jax started to drift back to sleep   
They pulled up to the clubhouse not long after and started to get out of the car.   
“Take him into the clubhouse down the hall third door on the right, I’ll walk in with you. Do whatever but don’t you dare hurt him.” Gemma said. “Look at me Harry Winston. Don’t touch one hair on my boy that you shouldn’t.”  
“Yes Ma’am”  
The three made their way into the clubhouse Gemma opened the door for the two boys and followed them in grateful that the club was at the table and quickly guided Opie to the room and went back to the bar where she grabbed a case of water a box of crackers and a plate full of miscellaneous baked goods curtesy of Bobby. She brought them to the room where she heard Opie running the shower for Jax. She left the food on the desk and and the key to the room to get out after she locked them in. She left and moved down the hall hearing the meeting get out. She heard TIg walk out and inhale heavily.   
“Smells like a fresh omega pussy.” He announced.   
A few of the guys laughed lewdly and one even asked “where’s the gash at?” to which Gemma responded with a few sharp smacks to their heads.   
“You should all shut your mouths and stay out of the club house today.”  
“Why’s that Mama?” Clay asks.  
“Because asshole, Jax went into heat.”  
“Jackson is an omega?” Piney chimed in.  
“Yeah, nurse said Opie forced him into an early heat he hasn’t let go of Ope since. They are in the backroom where none of you will be going anytime soon.”  
There was a chorus of yes ma’am and some head nods.

Jax had an interesting history throughout high school he was off and on again with either Opie or an almost abusive female alpha named Tara. The club was always shocked by how self-sufficient he was and how easily he would start and win fights. When he turned 21 he patched in without a hitch. He could fix a bike in his sleep, hold his own in the ring, and he was loyal almost to a fault. Opie being almost 2 years older had waited to be patched in with Jax. But there was no doubt that both of them would be full members and Jax would be the first and probably the only omega in all of samcro.   
About 2 years after the two boys were patched in things went a little wrong. Tara had moved away years before to pursue her dreams of being a surgeon, and had sent Jax a message telling him to “Be a good boy and wait.” He almost killed himself downing a bottle of Jack. Opie took care of him then, just like he always does. Then Opie went to prison after a member left him stranded and Jax basically disappeared. He showed up again about a month later with another omega who he vouched for and that is how Juice got patched into the sons. Jax was doing better with another omega around, he missed Opie like nothing else but Juice helped.   
Jax had been taking suppressants for over 2 years in order to prevent his heat from hitting without a trusted alpha but nature took its course and forced him into heat after missing 6. It was a sudden heat and he ended up with a female alpha that he ran into outside of a shady motel where he planned to spend his heat alone. He was wrapped around Wendy’s finger after just a few short days. He refused to bond with her and said it was to stay in the club. But a year later they got hitched and six months after that Jax disappeared with Wendy.   
It wasn’t until the week before Opie was to be release that he showed up in Charming. Gemma had gotten a call from the hospital saying that Jax was having an emergency c-section do to a drug overdose. She rushed to the hospital where she found Wendy sitting in her own room high as a kite.   
Gemma shook Wendy and screamed “What have you done to my son?!” To which she go no reply as the junkie was too far gone.  
When Gemma found Jax he was in a hospital room alone crying. She rushed to his side and held him tight with gentle shushing. “What happened baby?”   
“Sh-she pumped me full of drugs, she gave me heroine, I was only 7 months. Mom what if he doesn’t make it? What if my baby dies?” He sobbed.   
“We won’t let that happen, that baby is a fighter just like me and you. It runs in our blood.” Gemma soothed. At this point there was a knock on the door. Jax sat up and wiped his face heavily with his hands before Gemma said “come in.”   
In walked Juice, Chibs, and Clay who all looked at the omega with love and some pity.   
“How ya doin’ Jackie-Boy?” Chibs asked.  
“My boy disappears for 8 months and all you have to say is ‘how ya- doin’, Jesus what the hell’s wrong with you. You know what I want to know why you didn’t call me and tell me I was going to have a grandbaby?” Gemma said, still rubbing her son’s back.   
Jax let out a watery laugh and said “sorry mom, things got a little out of hand, Wendy dragged me to Eden, I’ve been locked away since before I knew I was pregnant.”  
“Locked away? Jax what did that bitch do to you?” Clay asked placing a hand on his stepson’s shoulder.   
Before he got a chance to answer there was a knock on the door before a doctor walked in. Low and behold, it was Tara.   
Gemma mumbled barely audibly “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me”.   
“Hi, I’m Abel’s surgeon, when I found out he was yours Jax, I jumped right into the operating room. He is stable now but he is going to have to spend some time in an incubator. There are a few other things we need to discuss, specifically about Wendy we can talk later in private if that would make you more comfortable.” Tara said.   
“No it’s okay I have to tell them what happened too at some point.” He sighed, “No time like the present.” He sighed heavily. “Wendy took me on a trip to Eden for my heat but it came late after it passed she said I smelled different and rented out an apartment and literally locked me into a room. She fed me once sometimes twice a day she would disappear for a few days every few weeks probably to pick up more drugs. I got out two days ago and I was trying to get back to Charming I was in the motel right inside Stockton for the night and she found me. She was high, there was a half-pumped needle in her arm. I tried to calm her down…” Jax paused to take a shaky breath. “She took the needle and jammed it in my stomach. I missed the baby but I didn’t know what else to do, I punched her out called 911 and woke up here to my baby being ripped away from me.”  
Gemma rubbed his shoulders again, and from the corner of Jax’s eye he saw Clay shake his head. He hung his head low and mumbled an apology.   
“No baby. You don’t apologize. Don’t say you’re sorry for this ever. You are okay and Abel will be too.” Gemma said lifting his head to make eye contact.


	2. Nesting

When Jax was let out of the hospital he walked outside to find that his ride home was none other than Opie. Fresh out of prison, and by the looks of it the shower. He smiled a little almost a relieved one and probably would have run into his best friend’s arms if Opie wasn’t already scooping him up into his arms.   
“Ope!” Jax called out while being swung in a circle by the older Alpha.  
“Hey there Jackie.” Opie replied setting him down. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m doing just fi-“  
Jax was cut off by Opie pulling him into a headlock, “You got married and had a fucking kid and didn’t even pick up a phone to tell me you little shit?!”  
“Oww Ope! I’m not that good yet!” Jax whimpered and held his now hurting abdomen.   
“I’m not going to apologize. Clay said you got yourself kidnapped and knocked up? The last thing I said before I went inside was take care of yourself.”  
“Opie…” Jax looked at his oldest friend with glassy eyes.   
“Alright, hop in the truck. You look like you need a bucket of ice cream and some aftercare.” Jax’s eyes lit up at the implied promise of love and he practically flew to the passenger seat of the car. Opie sighed before climbing into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.   
When they got to Jax’s house that had been vacant for almost a year and kept clean by Gemma, Opie carried him in. Jax’s face was buried in the sent gland on Opie’s neck and the poor omega was practically catatonic from the lack of care he had been getting.   
“Hey, Jax.” Opie started, “look up for a second buddy.” Jax nuzzled a little harder at his neck which drew out a small giggle from the bigger. “Come on just one quick peek the guys and Gemma did something for you.”  
Jax let out a groan but looked up only to stare in mild shocked at the spare room that was beautifully painted as a nursery. The walls were a soft blue and Abel’s name was written on the wall. There were toys lining white wood shelves and a spacious rocker in the corner with a big soft blanket draped across it. Jax had an expression of aww and there were tears streaming down his face.   
“We figured we didn’t get to throw you a baby shower so the guys spent the last week making this. As for me I have one other surprise for you.” Opie carried the omega to his own bedroom where there was a mountain of blankets and pillows.   
In high school after Jax had presented he got into an odd habit of building what were, essentially, nests. He would find every pillow and blanket in the building and make a big warm bed where he would claim a victim and force them to cuddle for sometimes hours on end. Opie recreated a nest for the omega and he thought of everything. There were water bottles and a basket of Bobby’s baked goods sitting on the night stand. Jax squirmed to get out of the vice like hold he was in and jump into the mound of softness.   
“Hold on there a second you need to wash off this hospital smell. I spent too much time figuring this mess out for you to ruin it by not showering.”  
“No shower Opie. Can we take a bath? Together?”  
“Okay” he said walking into the bathroom and setting Jax down on the closed toilet seat. He rinsed out the oversized tub with the shower head before plugging the drain and starting to fill the tub with just bearable hot water. He dug into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out some dusty bath salts probably from the beginning of Wendy. And sprinkled them into the water. The faucet ran for another 5 or so minutes before turning off the water and helping Jax in. Opie stripped down and slid behind the blond and just held him. The two sat soaking until the water was barely warm and their skin was pruned. Jax had all but fallen asleep on the brunette’s shoulder.   
Opie stood and drained the tub, when the water was mostly gone he turned on the shower head and gently rinsed his boy with warm water. He hosed himself off quickly before shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. Grabbing the other one he rolled Jax in it and lifted him like he was weightless.   
Walking into the bedroom Opie slid an oversized pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on Jax before slipping into a pair of boxers himself and laying the two of them right on top of the softest blanket in the bunch. Jax snuggled quickly into the blanket before rolling over directly on top of the older Alpha bringing the edge of the blanket around with him.   
Opie let out a light chuckle at the omega’s antics and Jax moaned in response to the gentle vibrations. The two fell asleep peacefully and together for the first time in 5 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?


End file.
